Sherringford Downes
Name: Sherringford Downes Age: 25 Race: Human Class: Beguiler Alignment: Chaotic Good Description: The main protaganist of the Forgotten Realms: Chronicles of Sherringford Downes Campaign. A man with a brilliant mind, and unmatchable deduction skills. This is a man who could stare at a spot for a few hours then spend another few hours describing it to you. He is maticulous and commited. He is the type of person who lives in their mind, and constantly uses it. However, this has made him rather detached, and he never had many friends. Followers yes, but true friends? Background: Hailing from the city of Marsember in the Kingdom of Cormyr, Sherringford is the youngest of the Downes boys. His older brother, Marros is a Nobleman who works for Alusair Obarskyr. Sherringford prides himself on his powers of deduction. When a crisis hit the town of Eveningstar, Sherringford was more than intrigued about utilizing his genius mind to solve the case. Upon reaching Eveningstar, he is joined by the local Healer, Dr. William Hollom. During the course of the afternoon, Sherringford Downes solves the case, a case which has been perplexing Lady Tessaril Winter and her Purple Dragons for nearly two months. His speedy success catches the eye of Lady Winter, and she wishes to add him to her employ. After the first case is solved, Sherringford decides to stay in Eveningstar for a bit longer, and choses to live with his new 'friend', Hollom. Not even a week (tenday) could go by without something stirring. A string of murders, in close proximity to each other (both through time and geographical location) occured. The one behind it, was almost treating it like a psychopath's love letter or a test of skill. But in all honesty, it was nothing more than a taunt and a name, Karobrys. Sherringford was eventually sent to Arabel, where he confronted Mhegh's "Master", and found the parents of one of the victims from his second case. He struck a deal with Duensdal, and was asked to deliver a package to the King's Forest to prove that he could be trusted. So as they were about to leave, Ey'la got attacked, and then Lyrii approached the city, informing them of an attack on Eveningstar. They figured that they would hurry through the King's Forest, and then head straight to Eveningstar. While in the Forest, they meet a 'holier-than-thou' Pixie Ranger, Siegfried. He assists them as best as he can, and it is found out that he is who Sherringford is looking for. Then to quicken the pace to Eveningstar, Bryran teleports Sherringford to Eveningstar, where they find that it has been burned to the ground... Cases: ~The Witch and the Seven ~The Test Companions: *Hollom - not with party *Mhegh - not with party *Ey'la - not with party *Bryran - current *Yena - not with party *Lian - not with party *Ashe - not with party *Siegfried - not with party *Sebbi - current Trivia: *Inspired by Sherlock Holmes by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle *Dream cast: young Robert Downey Jr. No copyright infringement intended, this is just for roleplay. Category:PC Category:Beguiler